A Odd Night to Fall in Love
by BottledCoke
Summary: Bella is crying on the sidewalk, drunk. Edward walked into her on his way home from the convenience store. When she causes a scene, he is forced to bring her to his apartment and that's where they start off the odd night to fall in love.AU/AH, BxE lemons


A Odd Night to Fall in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Rating: M

Summary: Bella is crying on the sidewalk, drunk. Edward walked into her on his way home from the convenience store. When she causes a scene, he is forced to bring her to his apartment and that's where they start off the odd night to fall in love. AU/AH, BxE, Lemon. One-shot.

A/N: Characters will most likely be ooc Maybe. Well, Bella's drunk, duur! There's also a lemon in here so if you don't like, don't read. It might be disturbing too? Haha, maybe.

"A Odd Night to Fall in Love - Love Scramble."

---

"Stu-stupid Jacob! You stupid whore!" A woman, the age of twenty, stumbled out of a bar. She viciously spat every curse word known to man kind and walked down the street, tripping every couple seconds. She complained about the city lights being too bright and happy, swearing at every black BMW that passed by and of course, sobbing over her fiance. Her cell phone started ringing a happy, lovey dovey tone. She tore open her purse, fumbling for her cell and practically ripped it open.

"What do you -hiccup- want, Jacoooooob!" She knew boogers were running from her nose and she was spitting all over the bottom half of her phone but she could care less.

_"Babe.. Bella, listen, it was just a bachelor party, nothing more. Come back home, please?"_

"N-no! You promised you wouldn't go to any strip bars! You pro-p-p-PROMISED!" She let out another couple sobs, sinking to the sidewalk.

_"Y-you know I can't refuse my friends. Once they put their minds to something, there's no stopping them! You seen how Paul is."_

"But I'm your fiance!"

_"Bro's before hoe's, man!" _She heard the man named Paul shout out in the background. A frustrated scream escaped her throat and she threw her purse down beside her.

"You're still with them?! HOE'S?! Am I a hoe, Mr. Jacob Black?!"

"_Shut up, Paul! Bella, ignore him and no, you're not! Please come back home, I want to apologize to you properly."_

"No! no, no, no! D-id you know -hiccup- that I had my cousin, Emmett, trail y-you! He caught everything on camera!"

_"No way.. " _She let out a hysterical laugh and continued on_._

"Oh yes! You had your hands all over her! All over three of them!"

_"Bella.. "_

"Don't "Bella" me, you.. you whore!"

_"Whore?!"_

"That's right, I called you, my _loving_ fiance, a whore!"

_"Bella, calm down. You're drunk. Tell me where your location is so I can come pick you up."_

"I hate your BMW!"

_"What?! I thought you said you liked it! That's why I bought it!"_

"Are you kidding me? Every day I want to throw that damn piece of medal in a wood chipper! It's a babe attraction toy, that's why you like it! I only agreed with you because if I didn't, you'd sulk around like a kicked puppy and beg me to like it. Ugh!"

_"Bella.."_

"No! I'm going to hang up, good bye, Jacob Black."

_"But where are you going to stay tonight?!"_

"Not with you, you two bit hoe!"

She flipped her phone shut and let another sob escaped her. She wanted to go back into the bar and drink some more but she got kicked out for crying too much and swearing at nothing. She noticed that some strands of her hair were lose from the tight bun she had tied this morning and, furiously, ripped the band off, chucking it away. Her long auburn hair fell loosely over her shoulders, waving a little at the end.

"Uhm, excuse me, miss? Do you need help?" She looked up and saw guy, possibly one year younger than her, standing above her, a weird yet concerned look on his face."

He looked down at the woman before him. He had gone out to get a couple drinks and tiramisu since he was running low on food. He decided that it would be best go to the grocery store, again. Whenever his sister, Alice, visited, she would eat like a whale but never gain any weight. She was so obsessed with cooking, she would use everything he had and end up eating it all in the end. He was planning on getting home, cracking open his energy drink and having the desert, peacefully but then he saw this woman crying on the sidewalk. He felt a little bad for her, thinking maybe she was just having a bad night but once he got near her, he could smell the strong liquor coming from her.

_'Ew, a drunk,'_ He thought, grabbing her purse while he helped her up. Once he did, she snatched her purse back and eyed him. Nervous, he looked around for a cab so that she could get home.

"Just now.. " Her voice surprised him. It sounded husky yet still feminin at the same time. "You thought "Whoa, she's drunk! I'm gonna score some tonight!", right?" His face heated and he quickly shook his head.

"No! Of course not!"

"That's a big fat lie! I bet you were hoping to drag me back to your apartment so you could do naughty stuff with me!"

"N-no, you've got the wrong idea.. " 'Damn, she's crazy. Better leave before people come and this ends up as a troublesome scene.'

"Oh, you don't want to sleep with me? Is it because I'm unattractive, huh? Am I ugly?"

"No!"

"Ah, so you do want to do naughty stuff with me!"

"You got it all wrong!"

"Okay then, take me back to your place!"

"What?!"

"I'll sleep with you, it's what you want, right?"

"Miss, you're drunk.. how about I just call a cab for you?"

"No way, I'm coming to your place tonight." And for affect, she grabbed a passing fat business man, who also seemed to be drunk." "Excuse me! This man is trying to rape me!"

"Whoa, hold on! Wait!"

---

In the end, he brought her back to his apartment. She bugged him until he agreed to carry her on his back. She made rude comments every now and then, blubbering about hookers and man whores. Unfortunately the teen stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, making Bella's stomach lurch and she emptied herself onto him.

So now he just stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a thin white t-shirt, grey boxers and a towel over his head. He had given the strange woman some clothes to sleep in before she went went in to take a shower but not without sending him perverted comments.

"Jeeze. And here I was hoping to play Harvest Moon on my PS2 tonight before going to bed but it looks like that's not happening." He sighed and started to dry his bronze hair with the towel. After a couple of minutes, he picked up his forgotten drinks and desert and place them in the fridge to keep them fresh.

"Guess I should set up my bed so she could sleep in it. I'll just stay on the couch tonight." And with that he went off to his bedroom. After entering, he heard the water from the bathroom stop, notifying that she was done. A quick scan of his room almost gave him a heart attack as there was his boxers, clothes and a couple dirty magazines lying all over the place.

_'Jasper forgot his stash here?!' _He though and quickly cleaned up. Cleaned up, meaning by shoving everything under his bed. He inhaled deeply and almost choked, noticing how it smelled a little dainty in the room. Dashing to the kitchen and back, he grabbed a air freshener and sprayed his room for a total of two minutes. Realizing now that it was too hard to breath in here, he took the towel off his head and fanned the scent around.

He heard the door click open and he froze. The woman walked past him and over to the bed, wobbling and stumbling a little.

'Still a little tipsy.' He thought before chucking the towel out in the hall.

"Ahh, a nice comfortable bed." He turned around and felt his face burn up. She was only wearing his white button-up t-shirt, which wasn't buttoned-up but covering the goods, and her panties. She was spread out on his bed, wiggling now and then.

"It can't be helped," He sighed and looked away. "You'll have to go home in the morning, it'll be a problem for me if the neighbours find out I have a girl living with me and -" He was cut off when he felt something smack him in the face. He quickly grabbed the offending object and spread it wide, ready to yell at her but immediately dropped it, the blush returning to his face.

"Don't go throwing your panties at strange people!" Making the mistake by turning around and walking towards her, he stopped close to the bed when he realised she was lifting up his shirt, revealing all of her goods to him. _'She's just drunk, she's just drunk.'_

"Heh.. like what you see?" She licked her lips, eyes glazed and hazy.

"Ye- No! Please put your panties back on, tie up the shirt, put on the sweat pants I lent you and go to sleep!"

"Oh, what's this? Are you a virgin? Heh, virgin boy!"

"No, I'm not not!"

"Oh really? Well let's check just to make sure." She surprised him by reaching up, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down onto the bed. Before he can scramble off the bed, the drunk woman had already snaked her hand down his boxers.

"Stupid! What are you doing?!"

"Ahah! You're hard!" She jerked his boxers down a bit and brought out his almighty seven inch dragon. "w-O-w, not bad, virgin boy."

Blushing, he quickly sat up and was ready to push her off but it was too late. She already dipped her head down and licked the tip of his member. He gasped, freezing himself on the spot, enjoying the small tongue on the tip of his member. Some pre-cum had come out and she eagerly licked it up, sitting straight again and testing the taste,

"Ah, you're fertile after all." Unexpectedly, she smacked her partner back down onto the bed and climbed over them so that her lower half was near his face. He didn't know what was going on since he had his eyes clenched shut while rubbing his cheek but when he did open his eyes, he say a _very_ wet pussy. His eyes were wide but curiously, he planted his hands on her thighs to hold her in place, reached up a little and took a lick. The woman let out a small surprised cry and tried to wiggle her bottom but couldn't get free.

"Wanna play dirty, huh?" She bent her head down and started to work on his hard member, licking, sucking and nipping. He thrusted up, almost hitting her in the face. She placed her hands on his thighs, making his member twitch in excitment, before she took him in her mouth. The guy groaned, drowning in this wonderful feeling. He knew this was all wrong, they didn't know each other but lust won in the end. He continued to lick everywhere except her swollen nub. He would nip playfully at her thighs, lick at her wet lips.

She didn't taste bad, as he thought she would but instead she tasted sweet, almost like honey. He wanted more and inserted his tongue inside her and she moaned loudly. He continued on, tasting her, sucking her until he felt her mouth take him fully. She deep throated him and hummed, sending vibration sensations throughout his whole body. He groaned and clenched his teeth, willing himself not to buck against her.

After a couple of minutes, she stopped and started to bob her head up and down, making sure to hum every now and then. The teen finally gave in and started to play with her nub, earning himself a surprised squeal from his partner. But she was too quick for him. In moments she had him exploding in her hot mouth. He was surprised when he watched her swallow everything.

"So much came out. And you're ready to go on!" And she was right. He was still hard and it hurt. She lifted herself from him and positioned over his swollen member.

"W-wait!" But it was too late. She impaled herself onto him, a gasp escaping from her and a groan escaping from him.

"Ahh, so big!" Slowly, she lifted herself until he was almost out before dropping down again. Before she could repeat her actions, hands on her hips stilled her movements.

"Condom, need a condom, where is the condoms.. " She heard him mumble to himself and clenched down on him. Turning her head to the side, she saw him gritting his teeth together, trying to stay in control. She continued to unclench and clench again until he could no longer take it.

He quickly started to thrust upwards, making the woman above him moan wildly. With one hand, he trailed up until he found a plump breast. He cupped and massaged it before going for the nipple, pinching and squeezing it until it hardened. All the woman could do was moan and wither on him, too lost in pleasure. His hand started to explore her body, brushing against the nape of her neck, down her arched back and finally cupping her rear. She made a sound of approval and started to quicken her returning thrusts. His hand went back to her hip and stopped her movement.

He slowly pulled out of her before going back in slowly in a torturing manner. She whined and gasped when he hit her sweet spot. Pulling out again, he waited a couple seconds before thrusting up hard. Once again he pulled out but this time he pushed her down onto the bed and flipped her around until she was facing him.

He didn't think anyone could look so beautiful. Her auburn hair was sprayed out behind her on his bed, wide lustful chocolate orbs stared back up at her, her full lips were slightly parted as she panted for air. His eyes roamed down her body, drinking in the tasty site. Her breasts, he was guessing, were about a size B, maybe close to C, the nubs hard and erect. Narrow waist, nice shaped thighs, waxed mound. Just remembering how it tasted made his mouth water.

Bending down, he kissed her for the first time. She opened her mouth to him, granting him entrance. She played with his tongue, experimenting the new feeling of invasion. He tasted of peppermint. She tasted of sweets. After a couple minutes he pulled back and started to trail kisses along her jaw until he reached her earlobe. She couldn't help but tremble in his arms when he whispered dirty words into her ear. He then made his way down his neck, planting a few love marks, praying they'll go away by morning.

When he made it down to her breasts, he cupped them both and squeeze lightly. She whithered deliciously in his hold, mewling whenever he brushed her hard nubs. He took one in his mouth and sucked gently before biting down but not hard enough to draw blood. She gasped, shocked but soon drowned back into the pleasant feeling. He gave the other breast the same treatment before lifting her thighs over his shoulders.

"Eager, hm?" She drawled and chewed lightly on her bottom lip.

"I can't wait any longer.. "

She watched through glazed eyes as he positioned himself and slammed into her. She couldn't stop the moans escaping from her mouth as she clutched onto the sheets for support. When the sheets weren't helping, she reached up and placed them around her partner's neck and brought him down for a heated kiss. Soon she couldn't keep her moans from coming out, getting louder and louder with every thrust.

He started to pick up his speed, noticing that she was near the edge as was he. When she cried out, he quickly bent down to drown her cries into a kiss. Her walls clenched wonderfully around him, making him come to completion as well. They stayed in the same position for minutes, enjoying the waves of pleasure before he slipped out and laid beside her.

_'Shit.. no condom.. I came in her.. what now..'_ Were the thoughts going through his head before he turned to look at the woman he just made love to. She still looked to be in complete bliss and was still twitching from her multiple orgasms. After she calmed down, she opened her eyes. Blink. Another. And another.

"Oh my god!" She sat up and tonight's events ran through her head. She felt more sober than ever. "I'm an honest girl!" She cried out before thoughts of Jacob entered her head, she started to grind her teeth together.

"J-a-c-o-b!"

"Huh?" The guy watched as she dashed for her forgotten purse on the floor and took out her cell phone. She pressed a couple numbers before placing the device against her ear. If he listened closely, he could hear what the other person was saying.

_"Bella?"_

"Jacob!"

_"Bella! Babe, do you forgive me? Tell me where you are, I'll pick you up right now. The guys left long ag-"_

"It's over Jacob Black, I don't want to marry you, I don't want to see you, I don't want anything to do with you ever again!"

_"Huh? Whoa, wait, Bella. Aren't you over reacting a little? It was just a party as my last night being a free man."_

"Well if you loved me you wouldn't want to have that last night being free, would you? By the way, tell my dad, Charlie, all about the news and the reasons behind it. Besides, he is your boss. Bye!" She snapped her phone shut and spun around, pointing a finger at the guy, which made him jerk backwards, she just made love to

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but Bella and Bells is fine too! What's your name."

"E-Edward Anthony Cullen."

"What's these feeling? I feel.. I feel happy!" She placed a hand on her hip and thrusted a fist into the air. The moment would have been perfect if there was a flag behind her but her stomach started to grumble. Edward got off the bed and walked into his kitchen, pulling out the forgotten tiramisu with a spoon and bringing it back to Bella.

"Uhm, this is all I have to eat right now. But if you want I could make something but it will take time."

"This is fine!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the site of the desert. He handed it over to her and she eagerly took a bite. She sat down on the bed and enjoyed the sweet taste in her mouth. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, scaring Edward.

"Hey, is this happiness?"

".. Maybe?" More tears seemed to rush down her cheeks as she took another bite. _'Girls are so emotional.' _He thought.

"Heeey, don't be so nice to me, jeeeeze." She whined through bits and bites while Edward just blushed.

---Two weeks later---

Edward stretched while walking from his bedroom and over to the washroom. He made sure to grab a towel before entering. Glacing down, he couldn't help but smile at the cup that now held a pink and blue toothbrush instead of one. Remembering that night reminded him of chocolate.

---

THE END

A/N: This one-shot was crap, LOL, sorry. I wrote it because I'm having writers block on Blindingly Beautiful.

BottledCoke


End file.
